jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachiosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park (mobile game) Jurassic Park: The Game }} Brachiosaurus is one of the most spectacular dinosaurs ever seen, or imagined. It gets its name from the great height of its humerus, or upper arm bone - which is longer than most humans are tall! For almost a century, Brachiosaurus was considered the tallest of all dinosaurs. It was over 9 meters (30 feet) tall, and no other animal came close. Imagine going to the fifth floor of a building and looking down at the sidewalk. Now imagine your feet are at the street level and this is how tall you are! Today, however, there is a new contender for the title of tallest dinosaur. It is , named in 2000. Scientists believe it would stand 18 meters (60 feet) tall! Originally discovered in 1900 in Colorado, Brachiosaurus was named in 1903 by Elmer Riggs of the Field Museum in Chicago. Brachiosaurus lived in both the United States and Africa (Tanzania) in the Jurassic. Scientists believe that Africa and North America were connected during the Jurassic. New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosaurus may not have carried its neck angle up as high as was thought once. It may have carried the neck more at a 45 - 60 degree angle. Although this changes its height, it does not change its length - or our wonder at this gigantic, graceful dinosaur.Dinosaur Field Guide, page 46, 47. Movies= Story Creation Brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. These clones chewed their food unlike the original Brachiosaurus and other sauropods, which could mean the Brachiosaur clones probably didn't require s to aid in digestion. Also, unlike the original dinosaur, the cloned Brachiosaurus had hind legs strong enough to allow them to get into a tripod stance while feeding. They would communicate by using whale-like hoots. The Brachiosaurs came in two different colors, one being gray-brown, and the other being beige with green stripes and dark red on their crests. The green variation could be the males of the species.In , Dr. Alan Grant spots the Alpha Male of a Brachiosaurus herd, which has green skin. Though it is still uncertain if green-skinned Brachiosaurus are the males of their species as all the Brachiosaurs that appeared in Jurassic Park III had green skin. When the Brachiosaurs reached a certain age, they would be transported to the nearby island Isla Nublar to serve as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. They lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure, coexisting with the hadrosaur Parasaurolophus. Isla Nubalr Incident (1993) The Brachiosaurus was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. The entire team was amazed. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were the most awestruck of the group because the Brachiosaurus was terrestrial, not semi-aquatic swamp dwellers they had thought they were. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the security fences that kept the prehistoric animals from escaping their enclosures were disabled as well, Brachiosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. After fleeing from the Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dr. Alan Grant and Tim and Lex Murphy climbed a tree where saw a herd of Brachiosaurs feeding on the nearby trees, hooting in the distance. Dr. Alan Grant heard their calls and attempted to imitate them to successful results. The following a morning, a Brachiosaurus sick with a cold or a similar disease fed on the tree that the three humans were sleeping in, waking them up. Lex panicked at the sight of the dinosaur, believing it to be dangerous at first, but she soon calmed down when Dr. Alan Grant and her brother showed her that it was harmless. Dr. Grant fed the Brachiosaur a nearby branch that was on the tree and Tim Murphy even pet it. However, when Lex attempted to pet the dinosaur like her brother did, the Brachiosaur responded by sneezing on her. The humans and the Brachiosaurus later went their separate ways. It is unknown what happened to the Brachiosaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurs under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Passengers of the plane N622DC saw a herd of Brachiosaurus during their fly-over of Isla Sorna at the beginning of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Another herd was seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family at a river bank. Production and development While writing the script for , screenwriter David Koepp mistook Brachiosaurus for Brontosaurus, a famous fossil chimera between the sauropods Apatosaurus and Camarasaurus. This is alluded to in the final film when Tim Murphy misidentifies a Brachiosaur herd as "Brontosauruses". Empire Magazine called the first encounter with the Brachiosaurus the 28th most magical moment in cinema. Gallery brachiosaurus.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' reaching the tree tops. jp-brach.jpg brachio.jpg animatronics_jurassic_park.jpg 0021.png 003.png brach_female.jpg|Brachiosaurus Concept Art jurassic park 3 brachiosaurus.jpg|The face of a Brachiosaurus. BRACHIO WP 1024-1-.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' size ﻿ Trivia *''Brachiosaurus'' is the only dinosaur to be given a possible maximum age. The encyclopedia included with DVD of the first film puts their age at a maximum of two-hundred years. *''Brachiosaurus'' is one of the dinosaurs seen on Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of the Jurassic World park, though it is unknown if it actually lives in the dinosaur park. |-|Games= Jurassic Park: Trespasser Brachiosaurus is the first dinosaur to be encountered in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Two brachiosaurs are seen near the end of "The Beach". Another Brachiosaur is seen after the cliff in the "Jungle Road". The ground shocks if a Brachiosaur is walking nearby. The Brach won't take notice of the player, even if the player shoots at the creature. Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Brachiosaurus/Operation Genesis Ir appears in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large herbivore. No carnivores attack it purposely, presumably because it's too big to attack. Brachiosaurus is significantly tall, reaching the treetops even on all fours. It is exponentially larger than it's movie counterparts (giving the accurate height of a real Brachiosaurus), measuring about 80–82 ft and stand 23 ft at the hips. This Brachiosaur seemed to be a mix of the Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus ''colors. A Brachiosaurus is sleeping.JPG Brachiosaurus sleeping.JPG|A ''Brachiosaurus is seen in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis sleeping. image034.jpg 300px-Brachiosaurus_Dinopedia.png Other Games The Brachiosaurus appears in most games, such as: * It is heard in Warpath: Jurassic Park in the main menu, and possibly in some other levels. * Jurassic Park III: Park Builder as number 57 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created. * In both the SEGA Genesis and Sega Game Gear versions. The games feature the dinosaur living in water despite this being an outdated theory. *It is heard in episode four of Jurassic Park: The Game, and only appears on the website. *''Brachiosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. BracioNESjp.jpg|A Brachiosaurus swimming in the NES video game. BrachioArcade.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the arcade game. BrachioGenesios.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' as seen in the Sega Genesis game. JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. brachiosaur JPbuilder.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Jurassic Park: Builder. 216780_535823476462540_1695448060_n.png 640px-Brachio.jpg|Size of the JP III Brachiosaurus ﻿ |-|Toys= Only three Brachiosaurus toys were ever produced for Jurassic Park. The first was a Brachiosaurus hatchling with came with JP Series 1 Tim Murphy figure. The second appeared in the 2001 Jurassic Park III toyline which included a female Brachiosaurus toy, it appeared in Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy line it comes with a mini stegosaurus toy.It also appeared in Jurassic Park Junior toy line. 2125016500_a893408eaf.jpg pre.jpg Jurassic park brachiosaurus plush.jpg 51j796yKaeL._SL500_AA300_.jpg JP6.jpg|Jurassic Park Dinosaurs toy lines Brachiosaurus. |-|Cards= tim murphy collector card.jpg|The Tim Murphy Collector Card with Brachiosaurus hatchling. BrachiosaurCollectorCard.jpg|Die-Cast Brachiosaurus Collector Card. ﻿ |-|Cards= BrachiosaurToppscomics.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Sources Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Sauropods